The instant invention relates generally to garden sprinklers and more specifically it relates to a garden sprinkler that is a hollow tubular frame in an endless closed path.
When a person wants to spray water on a lawn or vegetation either a revolving sprinkler, an oscillating lawn sprinkler, a hose nozzle or a pistol nozzle connected to a standard garden hose must be used. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.